Nothing Without You
by xcalilax
Summary: In the hiatus insanity, I'm writing my first fanfiction. Delena oriented. Please review if you can. Hope it's okay! :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, this is my first EVER fanfiction. I'm seriously nervous about it, atm it's not very long. Obviously I'll be adding new chapters if you guys like it. It's set post 2x11, except Rose isn't 'sick'. Based on the TV series, not the books. Please review! :)**_

_**Elena**_

_'Riiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!_'

As her alarm faded into focus, Elena wished that she could just turn it off, stay under the covers and hide for another day. This was the fourth day this week that she'd woken with the same feeling, there was just no avoiding it. She knew that it was because she didn't want to face Stefan. It wasn't that he had done anything wrong, it was just every time she was around him lately she felt…wrong. Not like Elena. Well, not like the Elena she wanted to be. He made her feel like she was powerless, a weak link in the chain and she hated it. After all, wasn't she the one everyone wanted? The looming threat of her thought lingered in her mind, and she regretted bringing the subject up, even if only with herself. Her eyelids fluttered at the sunlight streaming in through the open window, and she made up her mind that she would go out today, even if just to collapse on Bonnie's couch and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's for the hundredth time, there was nothing that would stop her.

**_Damon_**

Stretching back on the bed, Damon thought of the prospective day ahead. He had a beautiful woman lying next to him, Bourbon on the bedside table and blood in the refrigerator; he really didn't need to go out… But something was annoying him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was just, something niggling away at his subconscious. He tried to push it aside, and he got up to take a shower. As he turned the water on he heard her say 'Come back to bed…', and it was simply too much to resist. Turning off the water, he ran his hands through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a wreck, he was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot, there was definitely something wrong with him. It wasn't just the sleepless night that was making him tired, it was the situation with… Oh well, whatever him and Rose had, whether it was just…this, or friendship, or even just mutual boredom, he liked it, and whenever he liked something, he liked to keep it close. He straightened up, strolled casually back to the bedroom and as he rested his head on the door panel, he muttered silkily to the woman, 'Ready or not. I hope you can keep up.'

Elena

Elena pushed back her hair into a ponytail, it was an unusual style for her, but she was on a mission and a little Lara Croft impersonation wouldn't go a miss today, with the things that she was surely destined to face. She'd dressed according to her mood also, in tight-fitting Levi's and a black vest with a tan leather jacket that was her mom's, it gave her strength whenever she wore it, made her think of her mother. Her outfit said 'Don't mess with me, I'll kick your ass', or at least she hoped so. She twisted in front of the mirror, and gave herself an appreciative nod, she didn't look too bad today when it came down to it, when she made the effort. Her eyelids were dusted with powder, mascara slicked along her eyelashes and gloss on her lips, she'd needed it this morning, it had given her a girly boost. As she rushed downstairs and shouted 'Jennnnna!', she realised that she'd left her purse in her room. Sighing to herself, she stopped in her tracks and swivelled round, slowly taking each step as a hardship, her feet making tremors in the old house's foundations. She grabbed her purse from her bed, knocking her diary off in the process, she didn't write as much as she used to, and it saddened her, but there was just no time, what with all the vampire killing and plotting and staking and stuff. She thought about how even Jeremy had picked up on it, and had mentioned it at the Grill a couple of days ago. He had asked her whether she'd got bored of it, and she realised she hadn't, but she just hadn't seen it lately. She'd come home and searched high and low for it, and couldn't find it, and then the next morning, she'd searched again, and found it in a drawer that she'd sworn she'd checked the night before. That reminded her, Jeremy's phone, she'd used it last night to call Caroline when her cell had run out, she'd better return it to him. As she pushed the door open, she couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, so I wrote a little more. I'm a Delena fan and a Forwood one, so just go with me, yeah? :) Enjoy and review please. :)**_

_**Elena**_

She couldn't believe what she saw…

'Jeremy!' she cried when she walked in. It was Jeremy and Bonnie, all over each other, making out on his bed.

'Ewww! Please, that's just… I have to get out of here…' she hurriedly said before throwing the cell in Jeremy's direction and niftily twisting out of his room and down the stairs. So, Jeremy and Bonnie… She hadn't seen that one coming… But she hadn't really seen anything lately, apart from re-runs of Gossip Girl and the underside of her duvet.

He sighed at how sad she knew she was being, she needed a kick, a jolt of something to get her motivated to do..just about anything really.

Bonnie's was obviously out of the question, which got her into thinking, 'Why now, why my little brother?', and it only put more images in her mind she did not want to see. She settled on Caroline's house, her mom was nearly always out and Caroline had been a really good friend lately, she could talk to her.

She power-walked to the opposite side of town, it took her all of 20 minutes, to Caroline's house. As she looked outside, she saw that there was another car there, Tyler's car.

'Great' she groaned to herself, 'Just what I need, Tyler.'

Elena quickly walked to the door, but before she got there, she saw something through the front window. Ducking quickly so as not to be seen, she peeked in.

All she could see were Caroline and Tyler on the couch, holding hands and watching TV.

What was with all the couples? First Jeremy and Bonnie, now these two? Somebody was seriously out to make her feel like crap today. So everyone she met today would already have someone else? How was that fair?

There is someone who can keep you company… she thought to herself, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Stefan was not what she needed today; she needed fun, freedom… Aha! She backed away from the window and set off on another power-walk to the Grill, after a few G&T's anyone felt better than she did…

**Damon**

It was quarter to 1 when he got a call from Stefan who had taken a road trip to stock up on their now communal blood supply. He had answered the phone snappily.

'**What** do you want, Stefan?

'Elena's in a bit of a mess at the Grill, I mean, I wouldn't ask you know that, but I'm not close enough…' Stefan had whined down the phone to him, pleading with him.

'What kind of trouble? Is she hurt?' Damon had said, whilst pulling his jeans on and checking his watch.

'Not yet, but she could be if you don't get to her soon…' Stefan warned.

'Okay bro, I'm on my way, like now.' Damon clicked his phone shut and ran to find a shirt.

***  
20 minutes later, he was in the parking lot of the Grill. He got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and looked around slowly. This was just not like Elena, whatever it was that she'd done, or whatever jam she was in, it usually didn't happen inside Mystic Falls' safest bar. He sighed to himself, and then pushed the door open, swanning inside. He saw her immediately, draped across some guy who was directing her towards the men's bathroom.

'Oh crap', he thought, 'she's really gone and lost it this time.'

He walked over to the guy, but before he could get to him, some girl thrust herself in his face.

'What are you up to tonight?' she said, fluttering her eyelids seductively. To him, she looked like trash, he could see through her filthy façade and he simply said to her 'I'll never be doing anything with you.', gave her one of his most sarcastic smiles, and started to push his way through the drunken customers at the bar towards Elena, who had now disappeared into the bathroom. He panicked, and started to push the crowd with a little more force, prompting some foul responses, but he could no longer see her, and that was too worrying. He finally reached the bathroom door and shoved it open, seeing the guy from before taking Elena's shirt off. In the midst of madness, he realised she had her hair up in a ponytail, and that he could really see her face… He stormed in…

'Elena, what the hell do you think you're doing?' he screamed, pulling her off the guy in one fell swoop. Elena simply giggled and collapsed into Damon's arms, too far gone to care. Damon looked around the bathroom; there were three guys in there… What had Elena been thinking?

'If any of you ever, touch her again, no, if any of you even look at her, I swear I will rip you all to shreds. Literally.' he said to them, before hoisting Elena up on his shoulder and storming out through the fire exit.


End file.
